Crimson Intolerance
by Manda-chan
Summary: It all started with a simple taunt, but he felt the burning desire to prove her accusation wrong. A little wine never hurt anyone...right? ...She was about to see a side of him she'd never dreamed existed. CxR


Yes, it's me. I know, this is not an update to Blank Pages. I'm sorry. I'm having trouble deciding where I want the story to go, without abusing too many plotholes to get there. Again, I'll remind you that I haven't given up on it. It's just turning out ten times more difficult than I thought. And I decided, instead of fretting like mad over it, I'd drop off for a bit and explore a few other ideas...

So what is this? Well, I mentioned in a forum somewhere that I was going to attempt a Chrno Crusade doujinshi. And naturally, I got the inspiration at a very inopportune time. Namely three in the morning, on a work night, whilst I could not sleep. It's crack-headed idea. I'll warn you now. And I've decided to make this fanfic to preceed the doujinshi (which will be very much like it).

And why have I been inactive? Aside from the reasons I left in the AN of BP, anyway. Yes, I have been pretty busy, still. Working in the summertime is horrible. There's no air-conditioning in the pizza place I prep-work at. None at all. I hate it to death right now, the whole job and everything. Usually by the time I get home, I don't feel like doing anything but collapsing. Thank you all for your support.

Also, I have been involved in an idea Amai had, about a CC roleplay-type story. I've been writing Rosette's part, and it's a lot of fun. She, Zilleniose, and I are all working on it. It's great fun. If you'd like to check it out, it's posted on by the title name "Linked by Fate". It's AU, as well. Please check it out if you get the chance.

One more note. I have another story I started awhile back, but never finished. I'm going to finish it directly after I'm done with this. It will probably end up as a small chapter fic. And it's probably a little more risque than I would normally write. But keep an eye out for it, if something a little more...forward doesn't bother you.

Thank you for your patience through my long Author Babble, and enjoy the insanity.

ooooooooooooooooooo

**Crimson Intolerance**

ooooooooooooooooooo

Innocently, the lone glass object reflected in the dying sun's light, the content's color flashing from a rich red to an almost orcher color where the sunset's rays lanced its surface.

The figure standing before the crystalline container cast a wary glance upon it before her vivid sapphire eyes turned down to fix upon the white card that rested in her hand.

_This is some of best wine, straight from my home country of Germany (Steiner went to great measures to get it). Deliver it to my darling Chrno, won't you? He missed out on the wine we had at my place, afterall. _

_P.S. Don't you dare steal any of it! And I'll be coming by later tonight to make sure you haven't!_

_Satella_

The blonde girl frowned deeply at the note, taking special offense to the last comment. So the tall red-head thought her manners were that bad, huh? Maybe she _should_ have a sip just to tick her off...

Rosette shook her head slowly, erasing the thought. If it was for Chrno, then she'd bring it to Chrno. However, what he was going to do with a whole bottle of wine, she had no clue. And now that she thought of it, he _had_ passed on the offer of the tantilizing alcoholic drink that night at the jewel summoner's house (perhaps due to the fact that her own first sip wound up plastered to his face as soon as the liquid touched her lips).

Shrugging her shoulders of the matter, she reached a hand out and grasped the cool glass, lifting it delicately into her hands and setting off to visit her demon friend.

oooooooooooooooooooo

The violet-haired boy stumbled back toward the door, an expression of apprehension lining his young features. "I'd really like to keep my head on my shoulders if you don't mind, Elder."

The old man grinned wider, inching closer to the demon, a strange contraption held in his hands. "C'mon, my boy, just slip these over your ears and let me test it out."

Chnro chuckled nervously, his hand fiddling with the handle to the door behind him and pushing it open. "Some other time, Elder."

And before the white-haired inventor could protest further, the crimson-eyed demon slipped behind the open crack and quickly closed the door behind him.

What was he supposed to be, a guinea pig?

Sighing in a combination of relief and annoyance, the sealed form of Chrno rested his back against the door, glad to be out of the Elder's clutches. The last time he'd agreed to "test" something the wild old man had concocted, he'd wound up with badly singed clothing and a rough and dark paste that stuck to the skin on the right side of his face. It had taken three days to make the mark, and the smell of rotten eggs, disappear.

He was not keen to suffer something along those lines again.

Chrno sighed once more, relieving even more of his tension. Perhaps now he could get a little peace and quiet.

"CHRNO!"

Or not.

The door directly behind him abruptly burst open, sending his unsuspecting form crashing to the floor from the force. When the dust had cleared (did the Elder ever clean?), Chrno raised his sore head, and found a familiar militia boot extended through the open door, attached to none other than his Contractor.

Rosette Christopher stomped into the room, unnannounced, and slammed the door behind her. She looked quite angry. And Chrno desperately hoped he wasn't going to suffer her temper.

"Damn pervert!" The blonde exorcist bit out harshly, stalking to Chrno's bedside and depositing the bottle she carried in her right hand on the nightstand, while settling herself onto his bed's edge.

The demon boy slowly got to his feet, brushing the remnants of dust from his hair and clothes. He threw a curious look her way, his red eyes pausing momentarily on the swishing dark liquid within the glass container she left by his bed. "What happened?"

She watched him cast a fleeting glance to the unidentified beverage, but decided not to speak of it for the moment. "That damn old man tried to get me to test one of his maniacal machines and thought he could steal a grope at the same time!" she voiced incredulously, a deep scowl marring her features.

The demon sighed, wondering if the Elder would ever act his age. "Did you beat him for it, Rosette?" The words came lazily from his lips, almost in a bored fashion.

She punched a fist to the flat of her other hand. "I didn't get the chance. He ran away cackling like a madman."

"He _is_ a madman," Chrno mumbled under his breath.

"Did you say something?"

"Er, No. Nevermind." Chrno pointed a tanned finger in the direction of the lone bottle. "What's that?"

Rosette waved a hand nonchalantly. "A gift for you, from Satella," she yawned. "I was instructed to deliver it to you."

Chrno blinked, red eyes baffled. "For me? What exactly is it?"

The firey blonde snatched the canister, peering at the label on the bottle's front. "I can't read the name," she said after a moment of silence. "But I know it's German wine." He froze at the mention of the last word, but she appeared not to have noticed. "Satella said you missed out on the drinks we had at her party, so she wanted to give you something to make up for it."

"You can have it, Rosette."

Blue eyes blinked in rapid succession, eying his downcast form. "It's a gift for _you_, Chrno. Satella told me not to touch it."

"Take it," he said monotonously.

Her eyebrows furrowed. "Y'know, I may not have great manners all the time, but at least I know that when you recieve a gift from someone, you don't just give it away to someone else."

"I don't want it."

"Then give it back to Satella," she offered simply. "She's dropping by the convent some time this evening."

"_Please_, take it," the demon further insisted, his tone harsh.

She leapt up from the bed, grabbing the bottle from its resting spot and approaching her partner quickly. The young Sister all but shoved the cool wine into the boy's chest. "This is your responsibility now, Chrno!" she spoke roughly, sounding aggitated. "_You_ bring it back to Satella and tell her that you don't want it."

He backed away from the touch of the glass to his white shirt, as though it burned right through his clothing. "_Don't bring that near me_!" he hissed.

Rosette froze, almost dropping the bottle in shock. Why was he afraid of...wine?

"Chrno?"

"I'm not touching it."

She paused, glancing from the wine container to her demon comrade, and back again. Why...?

The blonde blinked at the seemingly-harmless beverage again, her azure eyes suddenly broadening in recognition.

Oh-_ho_!

Rosette grinned at the bottle, trying to hold down a chuckle, but rapidly failing. Her muffled laughter caused the demon to turn around, frowning. He certainly wasn't able to see what amused her."What's so funny?"

She laughed outright, shaking the bottle lightly before her. "I get it! You can't hold any alcohol, can you?"

The sound of her laughter increased and Chrno's face visibly colored. "That's not it!" he retorted, though his cheeks were flaming red.

"Chno can't take alcohol! Chrno can't take alcohol!" she teasingly sing-songed over and over again.

The demon's eyebrow twitched, a bad memory surfacing before he could stop it.

_"Aion, you can't seriously be thinking of asking **Chrno** to join us?"_

_The tall, white-haired demon lifted a glass, full of amber-colored liquid. "Why not?"_

_The overly drunk demon burst into laughter, paying no heed to the frowning form at his right. "Chrno, enter a drinking contest between us? You've got to be kidding me!"_

_The laughter increased as Genai roughly clapped the white-horned demon on the back. The latter's expression darkened, but he said nothing. Rizel sauntered up from behind, holding a tall glass of burgundy colored wine. "Genai's right though, Aion-sama," she stated with a haughty smirk, taking a long draft of her drink. _

_Aion merely looked amused, crossing one leg over the other and regarding his "brother" curiously. "Why the long face, Chrno? You don't want to have a drinking contest with your friends?"_

_"I don't," he stated, turning his head away from them._

_Genai's jovial laughter was revived, clapping Chrno repeatedly on the back and spilling a bit of his own alcoholic drink upon himself. Chrno grunted from each impact, looking thoroughly harassed and not the slightest bit happy. _

_The spikey-haired demon grinned widely and announced clearly, "We all know Chrno can't withstand a **teaspoon** of alcohol!"_

_When Genai immediately broke into heavy chuckling once more, every other occupant of the room joined him, except for the disgruntled and embarrassed Chrno, who promptly rose to his feet and whisked out of the room._

The memory caused the violet-haired demon's fist to clench on its own, anger and denial rushing rapidly through his veins. It wasn't true! It _wasn't_! They had all just made it up so they could poke fun at him, that was all!

"Chrno can't take alcohol! Chrno can't take-"

"I SAID THAT'S _NOT IT!_" The young demon nearly roared, surprising his contractor as he whirled around and snatched the bottle from her hands. Effortlessly popping the cork off the top, he lifted the top to his lips and took a long swig of the red liquid.

Rosette merely stared at him with something between shock and amazement. Had he really just...?

His pride satisfied, Chrno pulled the bottle away from his mouth and re-corked it. There. He'd done it. And he felt absolutely fine. To further prove it, he turned his crimson gaze back on his blonde partner. "Can't hold it, huh?" he challenged. "Is that good enough for you, Rosette?"

She scratched a nail against her cheek, smiling somewhat awkwardly. She certainly hadn't expected him to do that just in retaliation of her simple teasing. "Uh, Sure."

Frowning in determination, Chrno practically strut across the expanse of his room and left the bottle back on the nightstand. He watched the crimson liquid slosh up against the sides for a moment, feeling something begin to churn within him as his ruby eyes twitched and darkened slightly in color.

Rosette stared at the slient demon's back, an eyebrow raising in question. He didn't appear to be moving. Was he trying to read the label on the bottle or something?

"Chrno?"

A pointed ear perked at the sound of his name, prompting the demon to turn his head around to face the speaker.

And a huge grin spread from one side of his face to the other.

Rosette nearly choked, never having seen Chrno smile like _that_ before. "W-What's the matter with you?"

He pulled the bottle up into her view and grinned even wider (if that were possible), pointing a finger down to the paper plastered on the front. "Lookie, Rosette! You said this was German wine, but it says it was made in Swizzyland! Hehe!"

...No _way_. She did _not _just hear Chrno giggle.

'_Wake up, Rosette_!' she prodded herself mentally, '_This can't possibly be Chrno!'_

He took no notice of her bewilderment as he popped the cork off of the bottle again, another giggle escaping him at the noise that was issued from the action. She gaped, her mouth mimicing a fish out of water as she searched for something to say. Chrno brought the wine to his lips again took another more-than-healthy dosage of the alcohol. Still smiling in an almost frightening manner, he held the bottle out to his Contractor. "You can have some too, Rosette! It's really good!"

She noted his abnormally flushed cheeks, blue eyes widening in realization. So it turned out he really _couldn't_ handle even a small amount of alcohol.

What in the world was she going to do with him now? The Order would probably flip if they found out about Chrno's condition. Maybe she should just leave him in here and hope for the best? No, that wouldn't work. The young demon would surely leave and probably get himself into trouble somewhere.

What the...?

Amidst her inner contemplation, Rosette failed to notice that the drunken demon had approached, trying to lift the bottle to her lips, and only succeeding in his poor aim to get it to nudge her cheek and nose repeatedly. He was still chuckling in amusement, prodding the glass top against various areas of her face.

"Will you _stop_ that?" the blonde bit out in annoyance, quickly grabbing the bottle away from him and setting it on the floor. "That was rude, Chrno."

He crossed his arms, mocking her expression almost perfectly. "Well you wouldn't answer! Too busy zoning out like a bubble-head!"

A vein twitched dangerously upon her temple. "_Bubble-head_!"

He simply nodded in reply, either unaware or uncaring of her change in tone.

She grit her teeth, feeling her hand fist on its own. How dare he say such a-

"It's just the truth, Rosette," he continued, ignoring her building rage. "Sometimes you're so out of it you even drool when you're awake!"

She snapped, her fist surging toward his face with great speed. "**WHY YOU**-"

The demon grinned, and as though he had expected the action, dodged underneath her flying fist and popped up right in front of her, poking her nose lightly with his index finger. "Too slow, bubble-head!"

Rosette's face immediately blushed darkly from his sudden closeness, and she fell back, her fist falling helplessly to her side as she stumbled to regain her balance. Suceeding in preventing her descent to the floor, she blinked at the smiling and flushed form of her partner, her heart still hammering wildly against her ribcage.

Wasn't being intoxicated supposed to _slow_ your reaction time?

'_Relax, relax_,' she chided herself, closing her eyes for a moment to calm herself. '_This is still Chrno. He's just a little more...**open** for the time being_.'

What was that she felt on her face? It was...warm.

Blue eyes snapped open and met two familiar rubies and a grin that didn't fit the face it was upon. She gasped stepping rapidly backward until the back of her knees met with the edge of his bed, causing her to fall down upon it, leaning back slightly. He followed right after her, caging her down beneath his arms and staring up into her surprised and apprehensive features.

"...You have reeeeally pretty eyes, Rosette."

No such luck with catching her balance this time. Flailing her arms wildly in an attempt to distance herself, she fell fully back onto the bedsheets.

Chrno's overly-merry laughter pierced the air once again."I surprised you, Rosette! You should have seen your face!" The pointy-eared boy nearly joined her on the bed as he convulsed in laughter.

The same vein on the girl's forehead pronounced itself once more, but she tried to keep her temper from the surface. Taking a deep breath, she slowly got back to her feet, harshly pushing him out of the way. "Satella will probably be dropping by soon," she said as she knelt to pick up the (miraculously untouched) wine bottle, tilting it as she raised an eyebrow at her companion. "Do you still want to give this back to her?"

"No!" he squeaked desperately, pulling the glass from her hands and cradling it before he went to take another drink of the strong substance.

Rosette vaguely wondered if it was safe for him to drink much more. Could demons get alcohol poisoning?

Chrno was surprisingly observant of her expression, considering his current state. "Nah, don't worry, Rosette," he waved one hand, the other still clutching the neck of the wine bottle. "Nothing can upset a demon's system."

She nodded lightly, her cheeks turning a bit pink as she lowered her head. How did he know what she was thinking?

"But..."

Curious sapphire eyes turned upon him again and the merry demon grinned back.

"I reeeeally should thank Satella for the wine," he decided, staring at his open hand for a moment before extending it to Rosette, "You said she's probly here, right? Let's go see 'er."

The blonde glanced from his smiling face to his inviting hand and back again. Why was he...?

Chrno blinked, puzzled at her apprehension. Taking matters into his own hands, he stepped forward and snugly encased her hand in his own, pulling her toward the door before she could form a coherent response.

Rosette was torn between being embarrassed and annoyed as Chrno led her out into the darkening twilight. It didn't make any sense. Would he be able to find his way to the main hall, or even _recognize_ Satella in the first place?

_She_ should be leading, not him. At least she knew where they were supposed to be going.

Puffing her cheeks out and increasing her walking speed, she dutifully ignored Chrno's surprised expression as she passed him and pulled him along behind her.

But Chrno wasn't content with her in the front. He also began moving his legs faster, matching pace with her only for a brief second, enough time to send her a mocking smile, before charging ahead. Rosette stumbled as she was wrenched forward, but quickly recovered and broke into a run, flying by him.

And before they knew it, they were both panting wildly and running all out across the convent courtyard.

"You don't even know where we're supposed to be going!"

"I do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too, _bubble-head_!"

That hit one of her nerves dead on. "Don't call me that, you _dwarf_!"

"Dwarf?" he growled indignantly. "Don't make me prove _you_ to be the short one!"

"You wouldn't _dare_!"

Their hands were amazingly still clasped and intertwined, though perhaps a little rougher than required to stay connected. And the heated partners were too busy rapidly bickering and insulting each other to noticed the figure in the near distance.

That is, until their clenched hands and the lengths of their arms caught the figure right in the back, causing their gripped hands to part and sending the two flying off in opposite directions.

"AUGH!"

"WHA?"

"...Eh?"

The tall and broad-shouldered stature was barely phased from the collision, and reached out to grab the closest person to him before they spiralled backwards onto the lawn.

Fortunate for Rosette, not fortunate for Chrno.

"Father Remington!" Rosette squeaked, her blue eyes broadening and face flushing. Chrno groaned from his sprawled position in the grass, sitting up and gathering the miraculously _still_ unbroken bottle of wine.

"Are you alright, Rosette?" the fair-haired man questioned in concern.

Red eyes trained from the new arrival to the strong supporting hold of the man's hands around smaller, familiar shoulders. The eyes narrowed.

Rosette waved her hands frantically, trying to fight down the heat that raised to her cheeks. "I'm fine, perfectly okay! Thanks for catching me!"

The handsome minister smiled at the young exorcist before lifting his head to acknowledge the demon's presence. "Ah, Chrno is here as well," he nodded stiffly to the young demon, who glared back.

"Really," Rosette pressed, feeling a tension rise in the air. "It's alright now."

"That means hands off," Chrno clarified, crimson gaze never leaving the lead militia commander.

Remington slowly released his hands from the blonde girl, raising an eyebrow in silent question of the sealed demon's change from his docile and soft-spoken manner. He had always noticed Chrno's unspoken irritation with his presence, but never had he expected the boy to lose the tolerance and speak out in this manner.

Something was amis.

Still glowering at the blue-eyed minister, Chrno approached and refastened his hand around his contractor's, giving her a sharp tug away from the taller male.

The blonde-haired priest glanced down at the object in the demon's other hand, pale eyebrows raising further. What was he doing with alcohol on the premises? Perhaps it was being delievered for Sunday mass purposes?

He held a hand out toward the irritated demon, who merely continued to glare. "I can take that up to the church for you, Chrno," he offered with a gesture to the bottle."I'm heading up that way now."

"No!" the violet-haired boy hissed, tightening his grip around the bottle and giving his partner another pull toward himself. "You keep yer hands off what's _mine_!"

Remington blinked in surprise and Rosette bonked the demon lightly on the crown of his head. "Don't bare your fangs at Father Remington!" she scolded, quickly pulling the demon off toward the entrance of the convent. "Sorry, Sir!" she apologized sheepishly, turning her head around toward the baffled minister and waving a hand in embarrassment. "Not sure what's come over him tonight."

Chrno growled, reluctantly letting his blonde Contractor haul him away. "I know what you're up to!" he accused, pointing the wine bottle at the slightly-amused form of the priest. "And I'm watching you!" he added with another growl. Rosette gave his hand another rough pull, but the demon didn't remove his narrowed crimson gaze from Remington until the blonde man was completely out of sight.

Chuckling to himself, the azure-eyed priest made his way off to the church. Surely, the use of those substances was to be reported to Sister Kate and the person in question would more than likely recieve punishment.

But just this once, he'd let it go. What Sister Kate didn't know, wouldn't hurt her.

"Ah, to be young and carefree again," he spoke amiably to the wind. Father Remington laughed once more, suddenly feeling very sorry for Rosette. It didn't appear Chrno took alcohol consumption very well.

oooooooooooooooooo

"I really don't think she would, Satella-san."

"Like _hell_ she wouldn't!" the auburn-haired figure scoffed. "That girl has_ no _manners and _no_ control! She's probably hanging out of a window somewhere, stone drunk!"

The fair-haired girl sighed, forcing a timid smile. "Can't you give her a break? She's not_ that _rude."

The jewel summoner blanched suddenly, gasping aloud. "What if she tries to seduce my little Chrno?"

Satella's horrified voice was drowned out slightly as the young apostle sighed once again, a sweatdrop falling down her pale cheek. "Really, Satella-san, I'm sure Rosette didn't touch the wine," she assured.

A jewel-encrusted glove fisted as the tall German rose to her feet. "I won't let her get away with it!" she announced, fluidly making her way toward the door, heels clacking on the surface of the entrance hall.

Just as she reached forward to pull open the grand doors, they opened themselves, accompanied by a familiar, albeit somewhat annoyed voice. "That gives you _no_ right to behave that way!"

"It's a male intuizion!" argued a gruffer and slurred, but equally irritated second voice. "I can see things that you _can't_!"

"That's a load of- Oh! Just who we were looking for!" Rosette grinned as the red-haired woman came into view.

Satella blinked, allowing the door to swing fully open and admit the blonde sister and her companion into the hall. She was grudgingly surprised to see that the destructive girl's cheeks were not pink and her voice was quite normal. Maybe she should have given her the benefit of the doubt afterall.

And then Chrno stumbled in after Rosette, looking more cheerful than Satella had honestly expected.

"Thanks for the wiiiine!" the demon slurred happily, flashing a grin at the tall jewel witch. He wagged the bottle in his hand back and forth, the contents half gone. "It's really gooood."

Satella's reaction was reminiscent of Remington as she raised an eyebrow at the boy's unusual behavior. "Chrno-honey, are you feeling alright?"

"Just dandy!" Chrno hiccupped, stopping to take another swig from the wine bottle.

Rosette sighed, hands on her hips as she cast a pitiful glance to her partner, before fixing her eyes on the taller woman. "He's dead drunk," she stated.

Hazel eyes widened slightly at the revelation, then fixed on the violet-haired demon boy. "Chrno-darling!" she near-squealed, hugging him tightly and dangerously close to her...er, large assets. "You finally understand the wonders of wine!"

The blonde sister's eyebrow twitched warningly. "Hey, now! Let him be! You don't know what he'll do in that condition!"

Satella ignored her as she cuddled the oblivious demon, muttering pet names as she squished him to her. "He's so adorable when he's intoxicated!"

Chrno giggled, not looking embarrassed in the least and the twitching eyebrow on Rosette's forehead was accompanied by throbbing vein.

"We just came so he could say thanks for the gift," Rosette grumbled through clenched teeth, reaching out to pull on the demon's open hand.

The jewel summoner quickly yanked him out of the blonde's reach and led the demon back toward the lounge area where Azmaria was quietly watching the whole scene, eyes wide. "I come all the way out here to see my little Chrno and you try to take him away?" she spoke almost incredulously. "I don't think so!"

Gritting her teeth harder, the sapphire-eyed sister followed, wishing silent pain and misfortune to befall the busty red-haired woman. As they approached the comfortable seating area, Rosette watched in horror as Satella moved to sit Chrno down on her lap. "Now just a darn min-!"

Her voice fell slack as the demon himself seemed to argue with the position, scooting slightly from the older woman's groping fingers. Satella looked crestfallen. "Chrno-honey doesn't want to sit with me?" she near-whined, hopeful hazel eyes pleading with the drunken boy.

Rosette lowered herself into a nearby chair, sighing as she closed her eyes and rubbed her temple. It was going to be a hell of a long night...

"Ah!" squeaked Azmaria's small voice. Simultaneously, Satella released a gasp of angry shock.

Rosette's eyes were jolted back open as a weight roughly settled itself down over her legs. A weight that was wearing red and sporting a long purple braid.

"I wanted to sit on _your_ lap."

The blonde girl's lips worked soundlessly as two arms latched around her neck, completely unashamed and blissfully obvlivious of the audience. Chrno purred, content with his new position.

Rosette felt heat pour rapidly over her face, her wide blue eyes staring back at the stunned expressions of her friends. In front of everyone...what was he _thinking_?

..._Was_ he thinking?

"C-Chrno!" she stammered heavily, feeling his violet bangs brush up against her neck as he nuzzled her. "Y-Y-You can't-! There's people-!"

The demon pulled back, gazing at her with half-lidded crimson eyes. "Whatsa problem, Rosette? I just wanted to sit on your lap. Do you really miiind?"

"If I'm interrupting, I can leave the room!" the snowy-haired Apostle suddenly announced, looking very pink in the cheeks.

"Indeed," Satella's voice came next, sounding offended. "It seems he's made his choice of company."

Rosette Christopher wanted to scream in embarrassment.

"No!" she squeaked desperately, partially out of fear of being left alone with her overly-intoxicated partner. "He doesn't mean anything by it! He's just being, uh, friendly!"

Her friends both raised skeptic eyebrows and the young demon boy shifted.

"Friendly? But Rosette, I-OW!"

The blue-eyed girl's fist stayed poised above the whining figure's head, where it had just struck. "Don't you _dare_ start saying any more embarrassing things!" she warned in a whispered hiss. He retracted one clawed hand to rub his sore head, but did not proceed to say anything else.

The jewel summoner reluctantly reseated herself, glancing interestedly at the half bottle of wine that Chrno had left behind. She turned her gaze to the silently-fretting songbird. "Azmaria, are there any glasses around here?" she inquired. "I think I could really use a drink."

"Oh, of course!" the young apostle girl nodded vigorously, taking one more glance at the entwined position of her exorcist friends before hurriedly scuttling out of the room.

"You know, Chrno...you can get off of me now," Rosette spoke softly, averting her eyes off to her right side as she swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat.

"But I'm comfortable," the demon boy stated bluntly, scooting a little closer to his female contractor. He poked one of her flaming cheeks, watching it redden even more at his touch. "You're embaaaaaaaarrassed, aren't you, Rosette?"

Recieving no answer from the blonde, Chrno lifted one of her stiff hands (which had been plastered tightly to the armrest of the chair) and began nonchalantly playing with her fingers. Rosette nearly choked, reaching around him to slap his hand away with her other hand.

The drunken demon took the gesture the wrong way.

"Rosette wants a hug!" he squealed happily, launching his arms around her middle and cushioning his face on top of her chest, the pocketwatch flopping next to his head.

"Eh-Eh-Eh-Eh!" Unable to prounounce any coherent words or summon a typical violent reaction, the young exorcist tried to push herself farther back into the chair, as if it would increase the distance between her and the cuddly young demon.

If the heat kept rising to her face at this alarming rate, she was sure she'd pass out.

"C-Chrno! That's...too...close-!"

Her ruby-eyed lap-sitter pulled back, blinking as he tilted his head at her in silent question. Rosette tried to ignore the mere inches that parted their faces, inwardly commanding her heart to stop pounding like a base drum. '_Chrno doesn't know what he's doing. Chrno would never act like this. Chrno is not in the right mind.'_

The distressed Sister cast a quick glance toward uncharacteristically-wordless redhead sitting not five feet away. Satella would more than likely be bothered by this, and as much as Rosette didn't necessarily care about _that_, she didn't want to anger the taller woman, either.

However, the jewel summoner was merely watching them, quiet interest and a spark of amusement playing in her eyes.

Rosette felt her eyebrows escalate skyward. Why wasn't she...? Didn't Satella like Chrno?

The blue-eyed female was about the question her when Azmaria hurried back into the room, carrying a simple clear crystal glass. She proceeded to hand the object over to the graceful young woman, who accepted it with a word of thanks and poured herself a small portion of the red wine. Rosette lost her urge to speak during the exchange.

A slience followed, in which the white-locked apostle reseated herself, glancing about as though she felt very out of place. Satella sipped delicately at her drink, eyeing the demon and the nun now and then, though trying to appear generally disinterested.

Chrno was also unsually silent, appearing to be pondering something as his crimson eyes stared intently upon his contractor's features. He leaned in even closer, his eyebrows furrowing. Rosette hesitantly met his gaze, questioning him with her wide sapphire orbs. The violet-haired boy lessened even more of the distance, his gaze still holding hers captive.

"So..." the demon drawled. "Can I kiss you now?"

Satella's glass fell to the floor with an ear-splitting shatter, drowning out the sound of her own sharp gasp and Azmaria's squeak of shock. The blonde exorcist's mouth fell open, but words failed her completely.

"Well?" the boy prodded his responseless partner in a breathy whisper (that smelled of wine), never once shifting his attention away her.

Rosette stared blankly ahead, distantly wondering what she could have done to deserve this torture. '_This can't possibly be happening_,' she assured herself mentally, '_I'm going to wake up screaming any second now...any second..._'

Chrno growled lightly in impatience, moving to close the final distance with or without a reply. This seemed to bring his contractor back to her senses as she abruptly stood up, causing the unsuspecting demon to fall unceremoniously from her lap and onto the floor.

"I-I-I think Chrno needs a good rest!" she stammered in an abnormally high and strained voice. "So I'll just take him back to his room now! Bye-bye!"

And without another word, the red-faced exorcist hauled the drunken boy over her shoulder (caveman style) and rushed toward the exit, never once looking back.

The entrance doors slammed harshly in her wake, leaving the two remaining girls alone.

Satella and Azmaria looked at each other and simultaneously burst into laughter.

ooooooooooooooooooo

Rosette really had hoped his antics would have died down by now. She really did.

No rest for the weary.

"If that guy is still out here, I'll attack him!" Chrno announced out of nowhere.

Rosette sighed, giving up on trying to understand her companion in his intoxicated state.

"He's always _touching_ you," the demon boy continued. "And I don't like it."

"Will you just be quiet?" the blonde requested in a tired voice.

He grunted in reply, but obediently closed his mouth. Rosette relished the silence, which lasted almost a whole minute.

Then she felt a pat somewhere that caused her to stop dead in her tracks.

"Ya know," came the amused and slurred voice from over her shoulder, "the view's not so bad from back here."

...He was going to **die** when he was sober again. She'd throttle him! Hang him from his braid and beat the tar out of him for even daring to do and say something so-! AUGH!

Blushing to the roots of her hair, Rosette broke into a run, wishing she could go past her silent vow not to maim him while he was acting under the influence of alcohol. '_It's not his fault_,' she reminded herself repeatedly, '_He doesn't know what he's saying or doing. Easy, Rosette. Don't kill him_.'

The trek across grounds was almost too much for Rosette. She burst into the Elder's hut without a knock or anything, stalked right by the surprised old man and re-kicked the door to Chrno's room open. The girl immediately bashed it closed behind her, deciding she did not want an audience if Chrno did or said anything more uncharacteristic or alcohol-induced.

The demon could only squwak in surprise as she dropped him (none-too-gently) onto his bedsheets.

"Go to sleep," she said simply, avoiding his eyes as she crossed her arms.

He blinked from his prone position, sitting up as he removed his coat, boots, and socks. Rosette turned her back to him, stubbornly staring at the wall. What was she going to say to him tomorrow? Admit the truth? Hide it?

"Rosette...?"

She stiffened, preparing for the worst. "..What?"

"Will you tuck me in?"

It sounded so childishly naive and innocent that she turned around, glancing curiously at his pleading features. In that moment, she thought he looked irresistably adorable.

"Okay," she agreed with a small smile, causing his face to light up happily.

The demon boy immersed himself within the bedcovers, waiting eagerly as his contractor approached.

"Sometimes I question your _real_ age," she mused aloud, tucking the covers around him taughtly. Looking over her handiwork, she dusted her hands in approval.

Chrno frowned. "The pillows, straighten the pillooooows," he whined.

She sighed, but lifted her knees onto the bed, placing one arm on either side of his head and flattening out the pillow's fabric. "You're spoiled, you know that?"

Faster than the eye could catch, his arms swiftly unlodged from the blanketed binding, each hand masterfully clasping upon either side of her face, holding her completely still.

"C-Chrno?" she squeaked weakly, nearly losing her balance in the process.

Her azure eyes broadened as he smirked back at her, childishness appearance turning to a playful, almost wicked smile.

"You didn't reeeeally think I was going to let you _cheat_ me, now did you?" he admonished in an almost sultry whisper.

"Wha-?"

Her response was muffled and cut off completely as he pulled her face down to his, his eager lips latching hungrily onto hers. Rosette felt her arms buckle and lose support, sending her right down ontop of him and inadvertently deepening the liplock.

She enjoyed the feeling immensely. She really did. But...Chrno would never remember this moment. The realization struck her like lightning and she pulled away, feeling it would be wrong to let it continue.

"Rosette...?"

"Sleep," she instructed, moving to lift herself off of him.

Once again he surprised his blonde partner as he pulled her back down, pressing himself to her back as he wrapped his arms about her middle. "Jus' stay with me tonight, okay?"

She squirmed in his grip, her mind screaming that the position was wrong in a thousand different ways, and they'd both be in big trouble if they were caught. But she relaxed slightly as a horrible thought came to mind. So horrible that she smiled to herself, settling better into his embrace. "Okay," she agreed softly, glad that the demon could not see her expression.

Tomorrow morning would be the beginning of his payback.

ooooooooooooooooo

Daybreak came bright and early, announced by thin rays of light through an old dusty window, and the distant chatter of birds.

Chrno groaned. He felt like he was hit by a truck. No...more like a _dozen_ trucks.

He wrinkled his nose, feeling it brush up against the bedsheets. He'd slept well. Warm and safe, content...

His nose twitched again. ...When had his sheets started smelling like fresh lilacs?

Come to think of it, when had he started hugging his covers in his sleep?

No, the covers were..moving. Gently, rythmically.

Crimson eyes snapped open, finding themselves gazing blurrily at blue and white fabric, and strands of blonde hair. The demon boy stiffened completely, his breath hitching in his throat. His arms were wrapped around...that smell was...that hair was...

Sure enough, it was his none other than his contractor, snoring quietly and oblivious to her surroundings.

Chrno blanched.

And then screamed.

"**AAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGH**!"

His cry bit through the morning air like a siren, an early and sharp wake-up call to anything within a mile radius.

Rosette's excrutiatingly long night would be rewarded with Chrno's forced endurance of an even _longer _day.

ooooooooooooooooooo

...I did warn you, didn't I? I think there's something wrong with my head. I mean...you have no idea how much I _enjoyed_ writing his. It's not even funny. And I don't apologize for any OOC-ness. It was great fun and I'd happily do it again. (cackles like a maniac)

Well, if you'd kindly review, I'd appreciate it. Feel free to call me insane if you want.

And thank you for reading my most cracked story yet.


End file.
